


You Are Loved

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Shura being a good mother figure, all the feels, set during Blue Exorcist Kyoto Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: (Set in season two {Kyoto Saga})





	You Are Loved

Shura walked through the dark halls of the Suguros’ inn, making sure that all the doors were locked and the windows were secure. 

Once she finished her rounds, she decided to turn in for the night. As she went on her way however, she stopped in her tracks just outside of the front lounge. Peering into the room, she saw Rin curled up on the couch, an empty can of what she assumed was juice in his hand.

“Rin? What are ya doin’ up so late?” Shura asked, walking over to the couch so that she stood facing Rin directly.

“Jus’ thinking ‘bout stuff.” Rin replied, a slight slur in his speech. 

“Have you been drinking?” Shura asked in a stern voice. Rin cracked a guilty smirk.

“Maybe a lil’ bit.” he answered playfully, proceeding to chuckle.

“Tell me the truth, Rin. Have you been drinking?” Shura repeated, not impressed by the boy’s silly games.

“Alright, yeah, but I only had like two beers.” Rin confessed, looking up at the red haired exorcist.

“Why? You’re fifteen, you do not need to drink.” Shura asked, sitting down next to him. Rin looked thoughtfully at the wall in front of him, his eyebrows raising slightly.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you were never born?” he asked suddenly, not turning away from the wall. Shura was confused, and her mouth hung open for a second before she replied.

“I guess, maybe. What about you, kiddo? Is that how you’re feelin’ right now?” Shura answered, and Rin gave a small nod.

“I keep thinking that if I were never born, my mom might still be alive. I never got to meet her, but my old man really loved her.” Rin said, his voice beginning to quiver.

“She could have had an amazing life with my dad and Yukio and me...but she died too young. She didn’t get to watch us grow up or any of that.” he began to cry, and Shura’s expression softened.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, her voice filled with concern.

“Why did she have to die? Why couldn’t it have been me?” Rin cried, his voice cracking. Shura pulled him into her arms and rubbed his back with one hand. Rin sobbed into her shoulder, all of his feelings bubbling to the surface in an attempt to be set free.

“Shh, you’re alright Rin, don’t cry.” Shura said, trying to calm Rin down. Seeing Rin so hurt mad her want to cry a bit too, but she needed to be strong for him.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Rin. You matter so much to so many people, and we’d all be so sad if anything ever happened to you.” Shura told him once his crying lessened. He sniffled and lifted his head, and Shura began to lower her arms.

“Wait.” Rin said, making Shura stop on the spot. “One more minute?” Rin asked sheepishly, looking at Shura. She smiled at him and nodded.

“Sure.” she responded, taking him in her arms for a minute more. Soon, Rin pulled away and stood.

“I’m gonna turn in, maybe I’ll get some sleep.” he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

“Alright, goodnight.” Shura said. “Rin?” she added, standing and putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Whenever you’re feeling down, just remember that you are loved.” Shura told him with a smile. Rin smiled back, his eyes glistening brightly. He hugged her tightly, much to her surprise.

“Thank you.” he said with genuine gratitude.

“You’re welcome.” Shura replied. “Now get to bed, you knucklehead. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow if you want to pass that test.” she continued. Rin let her go, and disappeared down the hall as Shura looked on.

“Tough night?” came Mephisto’s voice suddenly, and Shura whipped around to see him standing where she had previously been. Shura didn’t answer him right away; she wasn’t really in the mood to hear anything the demon had to say.

“Well?” Mephisto pried, walking towards Shura.

“Yeah, but only for a few minutes.” she answered finally, still refusing to make eye contact. Mephisto let out a deep chuckle.

“Kids today, always trying to keep everything hidden from adults. It’s as if they think we won’t understand what they’re going through.” he observed in a playful tone, hands folded behind his back.

“I can see where they’re coming from. Letting all your thoughts out into the open...it can be scary.” Shura said knowledgeably. Mephisto pondered this before he next spoke.

“One might appreciate the sentiment, however, it is not always wise to put all your feelings forth.” he said.

“What makes you say that?” Shura asked, and she was met with Mephisto’s sidelong glance.

“Someone that wishes you ill will may happen upon this information and use it to their advantage.” the demon responded, a devilish smirk crossing his lips. Shura frowned and turned to look at him.

“What exactly are you up to?” she inquired suspiciously.

“Nothing, my dear.” he purred slyly, his eyes highlighted with impish glee. Shura narrowed her eyes at him, but turned and walked to her room, knowing that she’d be able to better deal with Mephisto after a good night’s rest.

“Nothing at all.” Mephisto muttered. He stalked off down the hall opposite of Shura, whistling a soft tune that faded gradually until it was nothing.


End file.
